Display stands may be complicated and bulky, unsuitable for tablet or all-in-one (AiO) form-factors for computing systems. Adjustable stands may be difficult to adjust into positions associated with viewing tablets or AiOs, and may riot enable changes between display orientations.
The present examples will now be described With reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.